Untitled
by Soul Kushrenada
Summary: Elena's escaped from an enemy prison. What's wrong with Heero?


Disclaimer: I have never and never will make money from this all right?!?! I do this for my entertainment. I only claim the rights to Elena Kushrenada and all her aliases. The name Drachon is a variation of Drachen. Sarahfish created this name and some of the plot for her fic Dash. Read it, it's really good The song "This I Promise You" belongs to 'NSYNC and their record label.

AN: This is my first sap/romance fic so go easy on me for the reviews. I've gotten some flack for this, the reason why I only do HeeroxOC is because I really don't like Relena. In my slightly AU timeline, she dies soon after giving birth to quads, Tow of these babies die…oops, I'm digressing. I'll write a fic about it soon. Elena has just escaped an enemy prison. Want details? Go read Sarahfish's fic Dash (all of it). She has somehow gotten from Tibet to Austria. Here we start. By the way, this isn't from Quatre's POV

AC 198; sometime in October

Outside of Vienna, Austria

He found her, shivering and shaking. 

She was curled up in a ball, unable to move. 

She couldn't even turn her head to look at him. 

Heero lifted her up, yelled for the others, and carried her inside. 

Her body hung limply. Her long jet-black hair was matted and torn, her limbs bruised and broken. 

Her fingers looked absolutely useless. 

Elena was a mess. 

Quatre and Duo dashed downstairs. 

Quatre's eyes widened, Duo only gaped. 

Elena opened her eyes just long enough to realize she inside a house before she passed out.

"What happened to her?" Duo cried.

"She escaped a Drachon prison." Heero replied

"We need to get her cleaned up,' Quatre said firmly, 'we can't just leave her like that. She's going to need lots of rest and recovery."

The three young men just stood there, Elena in Heero's arms, all boys were unsure of what to do next.

Heero's mind in the meanwhile was going mad.

He had to do something.

/Damn it. Damn all the rules. She'll die if we don't do something! /

Suddenly, Heero started walking towards his room.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked.

"I'm going to save Elena's life." Heero replied

With that, he laid her down on his bed, got a washcloth and some warm water and began to clean her wounds…

~*2 Months Later*~

Snow had begun to fall outside the little house. 

Elena had woken up to an empty house only a few days ago. 

Both of the others had left, Quatre to go see his sisters, Duo had gone to meet up with Hilde. 

The only person left was Heero.

It was almost Christmas.

Heero was starting to question his relationship with Elena.

Every time she gazed at him, his thoughts would swim.. One day, he started to think out loud,

"What's wrong with me?! I'm only her comrade!" 

/Right? / he wondered.

Elena heard him talking to himself.

She slipped in unnoticed while Heero kept talking.

What she heard surprised her,

/He's never been so unsure about anything. /

She padded softly over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't jump, just stopped talking.

"Good?" she asked. He shook his head. Elena tried a different approach.

"Need to talk?" she asked. Again, he shook his head.

/How much did she hear? / Heero's mind was racing, matching the beat of his heart.

"I'll be in the music room if you change your mind then." She turned around, but then turned back, a confused frown on her face.

Heero could hear her light steps heading toward the music room.

The door shut.

Almost instantly, music began to flood the hall. 

A voice, her voice, clear as a bell, had begun to sing. 

Heero recognized the words, they belonged to one of her favorite songs.

" I'll be your strength, I'll be your hope, keeping your faith when it's gone."

Suddenly, the words began to take on a whole new meaning.

She stopped, Heero was brought back to Earth with a thud.

Elena started towards the kitchen.

Rising from his chair, Heero followed.

She was humming quietly, he was guided by it.

As he stepped into the eating room all the light went out.

Slowly, the light came back up.

Heero stared at what he saw.

The eating room had been transformed.

Food was on the table, some of it Heero had never seen.

Christmas decorations were hung around the room. 

The thing that caught Heero's attention though was a wrapped box sitting at his place.

Out of nowhere, Elena's voice spoke,

"Pashi Acuelas, Heero"

AN: I leave the rest to you. The gibberish at the end translates to Merry Christmas. It's in a language Marauder made up. I only have two requests. First, REVIEW PLEASE!!! Second, If you use Elena, please add me to your favorites list. NO LEMONS. My characters don't do that sort of thing. Any questions on that one can be sent to [soulkushrenada@gundamwing.org][1] HEY RITA!!!! YES YOU!!! I actually got a sappy fic up. See you at Christmas.

   [1]: mailto:soulkushrenada@gundamwing.org



End file.
